A Mentor's Pride
by MasterFirebender84
Summary: At the Air Temple, Tenzin is teaching Korra how to use the Air Scooter, an Airbending technique his father developed in his lifetime. Will seeing Korra perform the Air Scooter move bring back fond memories in the old Airbending master's mind?


Man, it's been a while since I was last on here. XD Anyways, I'm so sorry for my long hiatus from , but I had summer school stuff to take care off. I just decided to write up this little oneshot to help warm up my writing skills again, so I hope you enjoy this little blurb. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it. I also do not own "The Legend of Korra" or any of the characters associated with it. I am merely a fanboy with a passionate love for this series.

**A Mentor's Pride**

"Relax, Korra," instructed Tenzin from his place at the edge of the training courtyard. "You won't be able to conjure up the Air Scooter if you don't loosen up."

"But I _am_ loose, Tenzin," insisted Korra from the center of the training courtyard. "I've been loose for the past ten minutes! I'm ready for this!"

Tenzin sighed raggedly, irritation clear in his demeanor. "Korra, just because you can Airbend now doesn't mean you're a master like I am. You still have to go through each of the thirty-six tiers of Airbending before I can proclaim you to be an Airbending master." He saw Korra open her mouth, as if to ask a question. "And no, you don't get arrow tattoos after you master Airbending. Only Air Avatars can wear arrow tattoos, given that their birth element is Air."

Korra was obviously surprised that Tenzin answered her question for her, because she shut her mouth without saying a word. "Alright," she sighed, relenting to Tenzin's guidance. "I'll try to loosen up more."

"Very good," nodded Tenzin as Korra closed her eyes. He could sense her relaxing, letting her toned muscles loosen. "Let your mind and spirit be free. Allow yourself to feel the air around. Think of the air as an extension of your will, of your soul."

He saw Korra smirk playfully. "Be the leaf?" she surmised with a chuckle, making Tenzin smile as well.

"Yes," he affirmed amiably. "Be the leaf that flows in the wind, that lets the breeze guide its movements."

Korra inhaled a smooth breath, exhaling just as easily as she began to spin her arms. Between her palms, a sphere of air began to appear, expanding as she poured more of her chi into it. As the sphere of air expanded to about five feet, Korra let it drop to the ground. Jumping up, Korra landed on the Air Scooter with one foot. She tucked one leg against her body whilst balancing on the Air Scooter with the other foot. She brought her fists together so that her knuckles were touching.

Once she was onboard the Air Scooter, Korra opened her eyes. Looking down, she saw that she had achieved the Air Scooter, causing her face to light up with excitement. "I did it, Tenzin!" she exclaimed happily, zooming around the courtyard but just skirting the edge. "I really did it!"

"I can see that, Korra," chuckled Tenzin, a proud smile adorning his wise face. "That was very well done." As he watched Korra zoom around the courtyard, laughing with glee and mirth, his mind took him back to the distant past…

_"Am I doing it, Dad?" he asked his father as he spun the ball of air in his hands._

_"That's it, Tenzin!" cheered his father. "Now hop on top of it, just like I taught you!"_

_"Okay." He hopped on top of the ball of air, balancing on one foot and taking the practiced position. A smile overtook his face as he exclaimed, "I'm doing it, Dad! I'm using the Air Scooter!"_

_"Hey, Tenzin!" called his father, hopping onto an Air Scooter of his own, though his was slightly larger. "Race you around the Air Temple!" With a mighty laugh, his father sped off and left him in the dust._

_"That's not fair, Dad!" he exclaimed as he chased after his father. "You got a head-start!"_

_"You gotta be quicker if you want to beat me, son!" laughed his father from farther up ahead. He quickly caught up to his father, and the two of them spent the rest of the day racing around the Air Temple on their Air Scooters._

"Hey, Tenzin!" Korra's voice brought the Airbending master back to reality. She was floating just in front of him, still hovering on her Air Scooter. "Race you around the Air Temple!" Without another word, Korra took off, leaving a surprised Tenzin to eat her dust.

After getting over his momentary surprise, Tenzin chuckled to himself and smiled softly. "Just like old times," he quietly said to himself. He quickly hopped aboard his own Air Scooter, chasing after his pupil.


End file.
